


BTS - Situations that make them feel like the sexiest / most confident man on Earth

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [160]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Based on an anon request posted to our Tumblr. Our opinions only.We have included as part of the answer examples from our headcanon ficsFind us on Tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 21





	BTS - Situations that make them feel like the sexiest / most confident man on Earth

RM

Easily jealous, we feel Namjoon would love to know that you only had eyes for him. He would need to know he doesn’t need to worry about you around other men at work or your male friends and would feel confident in his role as your boyfriend if you asked him to come with you to work events or other occasions where there may be other men around. He would get a huge ego boost if you were happy to be seen with him; linking your arm around his and having him by your side as you socialised. If you were going somewhere alone, he would love it if you called him mid-way through the evening to tell him you were thinking about him and missed him. 

Sexually, see him as loving dirty talk (see our list here) and would love if you stroked his masculinity by complimenting his cock, telling him how big and thick he was and how much you wanted him. He would also love being on top during sex, making him feel as though he were shielding and protecting you. 

Some notable examples from our fics:

RM’s girlfriend (Ji-eun) teases anal sex (lots of dirty talk and mentions of how hard/big/stiff he is)

They have phone sex with you / their girlfriend (imagined with Ji-eun, lots of compliments of his cock and how masturbating is not as satisfying without him)

They use sex toys with their girlfriend (imagined with Ji-eun, she strokes his ego by using a cock ring with him and talking dirty while having sex)

Jin

We see Jin as being traditional both in the bedroom and his romantic life, so would love feeling as though he was being a protective boyfriend and stepping up to the role. While he would look cooking as a couple, if you let him cook for you by himself and complimented how good it tasted/how full you were he would feel really satisfied. Likewise, if you let him look after you if you were sick, bringing you soup and tucking you into bed. Within our fics, Jin marries his girlfriend Min-seo (you can read the wedding fic here); we feel that once he was married he would love to hear you call him ‘my husband’; it would sound better to his ears than any compliment could.

In the bedroom, Jin would love it when you clung to his shoulders during sex, sometimes leaving light nail marks on his upper back to show how much you were enjoying it. He would tease you about it afterwards, but would ensure you knew how much he treasured them. He would also love seeing you getting genuine pleasure from what he was doing to you and would watch your face intensely as you reached your high, especially when fingering. It would make him feel so sexy to know how good he was making you feel, especially if you told him. He would love giving you massages (either sexually or just in general) and would love hearing that he was helping you relax/unwind. While he is known as ‘worldwide handsome’, we don’t actually think Jin would get a lot from typical compliments on his looks/body and would prefer to know how he made you feel, both physically and as a ‘good’ boyfriend. 

Some notable examples from our fics:

Jin makes you orgasm for the first time (imagined with Min-seo, Jin loves hearing that she has been trying out masturbation while thinking of him, and fingers her to orgasm for the first time)

They have phone sex with you / their girlfriend (imagined with Min-seo, he comments on her scratching his back during sex and loves hearing how good he made her feel before he went away on tour)

They use sex toys on their girlfriend (imagined with Min-seo, Jin gives her a sensual massage while she is pregnant)

Suga

Super handy around the house, Yoongi would love knowing that he was doing something useful for you, such as fixing a leak in the kitchen or building flatpack furniture. It wouldn’t be something he made super obvious and would be happy to let you do things yourself if you felt able, but it would secretly make him feel quite validated. Alternatively, he would love doing DIY with you as a couple; leaving the more artsy side of things such as choosing wallpaper or paint colours to you (we see him as not having a great sense of colour co-ordination on what goes well together - which is why he often looks best dressed in just black and white!) Being helpful in this manner would be much more appealing to him than simply throwing money at a problem. While he would not show off his music to you, if you overheared something he was working on, he would enjoy knowing you liked it.

In the bedroom, we think Yoongi is quite indifferent and occasionally slightly insecure about his looks and body, so it would mean a lot to him to see how desirable you found him. He would get quite bashful at straight up compliments, but would love it if you showed him how you felt through your body language such as by maintaining eye contact while sucking his cock / riding him, handling his body very lovingly, moaning against him or stroking his cheekbone. He would also get a lot out of giving you orgasms, especially if he can tell you are really enjoying yourself through your moans, kisses or by grinding against his cock, fingers and, of course, tongue. Of all members, Yoongi would be among the most likely to know if you were faking an orgasm. We think he would want to see you completely lose yourself in the sensation, being as loud, messy or un-coordinated as you liked, knowing you had no need to be insecure or bashful around him. 

Notable examples from our fics:

You visit Suga’s apartment for the first time & he performs oral on you (imagined with Jeong-sun, Yoongi loves seeing her lose her inhibitions when giving her oral sex)

Suga visits your apartment following a date & fingers you on a period (imagined with Jeong-sun, he asks if she can look him in the eye while giving him a bj for the first time)

They have phone sex with you / their girlfriend (imagined with Jeong-sun at a strenuous point in their relationship, he describes how much he loves it when she’s gentle with him)

A Change of Plans (imagined with Jeong-sun, he fixes her boiler when it has a leak)

J-Hope

We feel that Hoseok would love knowing how much you enjoyed his company and feeling as though he was cheering you up and making you feel better. Seeing you smile when you were feeling down before would make his heart skip, and would also brighten his day up too. He would also love being helpful, such as by helping you cook dinner, looking for lost things or helping you with your makeup/skincare routine. (although, if we are honest, we feel he would just as likely be intentionally ‘getting in the way’ when he did this)

We think he would feel his sexiest when you simply told him he was beautiful (whether you meant on the inside or outside). While he loves sex and would find it hard to keep his hands to himself once he got worked up, he would secretly love it when you focused completely on him, either through a handjob or blowjob. He would be more unlikely to orgasm this way as he is so restless and loves to switch things up (see our list of most likely to enjoy bjs here), but would actually appreciate it a lot. He would also get a huge kick out of seeing you orgasm or giving multiple orgasms, especially if it happened surprisingly quickly (see our list of most likely to give you multiple orgasms here).

Notable examples from our fics:

First time having sex with J-Hope (Hoseok meets his girlfriend, Nana, while helping her look for a lost earring in the park)

J-Hope fingers you for the first time & makes you squirt (imagined with Nana, Hoseok is surprised and delighted when she unexpectedly squirts for him)

You catch them masturbating (imagined with Nana, Hoseok loves her reaction to catching him masturbate, by soothing him along and helping him)

They get distracted by you when working (imagined with Nana, Hoseok desperately wants to be helpful in the kitchen when he should be writing a song)

They use sex toys with their girlfriend (imagined with Nana, when a sex aid goes wrong, Hoseok really appreciates her helping him out with his problem)

Jimin

We think Jimin would get quite an ego boost from seeing you jealous about other girls, especially if you confirmed your feelings to him. He would be quick to reassure you but would play on it quite a lot, knowing how desirable you found him. He would also get a lot of pleasure out of spoiling you by buying you pretty and cute gifts such as jewellery and perfumes, loving to see your face when you opened them. 

Sexually, Jimin would often feel quite insecure about his body in general, possibly taking exercise and dieting to an extreme level and comparing himself to other men. Therefore, he would love it if you complimented his body and cock, telling him how sexy he was and how much you loved sucking him. Verbal compliments would go a long way with Jimin, and it would make him feel incredibly loved and improve his self-esteem. He would also love it when you did unexpected things to him in the bedroom, taking some control, such as rimming him without warning or tying his hands to the bedpost. 

Notable examples from our fics:

They have phone sex with you / their girlfriend (imagined with Angel, who he later breaks up with. He enjoys hearing how much she loves his cock and how much she wants him)

You ask them to ‘make love’ to you (imagined with his later girlfriend, Ara, she tells him how much she loves his cock while giving a blowjob)

You take your bad mood out on Jimin (imagined with Ara, she ‘punishes’ him for making her jealous by giving him the best blowjob ever)

They react to you being jealous / insecure about other girls around him (imagined with Ara, he likes teasing how jealous she is getting over a colleague)

They use sex toys with their girlfriend (imagined with Ara, she unexpectedly rims him)

V

We feel Taehyung would get a lot out of knowing that he made you feel like the sexiest woman alive and that you wanted a future with him. Talking about getting married and having children would be very important to him. He would also get a kick if you complimented his tastes in fashion, style and art, as we feel he has a deep down need to be quirky and individual. He would also love feeling that other couples/members of BTS were jealous of his relationship and would show you off a lot at events, loving the feeling of having you by his side.

In the bedroom, he would feel sexiest when you allowed him to completely dominate you and do things he knows no other man has done to you (such as anal sex). He enjoys power play a lot (see our list of most dominant member here) and loves giving commands; knowing you want him by how you play along and rise to any challenge he sets. He would also love making love slowly, however, and would get a lot from giving you the aftercare you deserve; helping you shower afterwards and cuddling you closely. 

Notable examples from our fics:

The Play (imagined with Cassandra, V invites the other members of BTS to see his girlfriend perform in a controversial play, showing how proud he is of her)

They have phone sex with you / their girlfriend (imagined with Cassandra, he commands her over the phone to squirt for him when he finds himself hard before a concert)

A Celebration to Forget (imagined with Cassandra, he throws her a lavish party to celebrate her getting a role in the musical Cats)

Make up sex with V following an argument (imagined with Cassandra, rough sex turns gentle with loving aftercare)

They use sex toys with their girlfriend (imagined with Cassandra, Taehyung loves how she rises to the challenge of keeping him in her mouth for a long period of time while he pleasures her anally

Jungkook

Jungkook would love situations where he could show his strength/skills such as by working out with you or winning you a prize at the funfair. He would not deliberately show off and would feel bad if you thought he was doing so, but he would have the deep down desire to prove himself in some way. He wouldn’t mind you teasing him about him, but would love it if you secretly appreciated it. He would also love it when his strength came in useful, such as by helping you move heavy objects.

In the bedroom, he would love it if you stroked his ego by letting him take control from time to time, playing things a little submissively by letting him ‘manhandle’ you; picking you up during sex to fuck you while standing, throwing your legs over his shoulder or letting him pound you from behind. He would also love if you took control, especially by giving him blowjobs or riding him; making him lose himself completely. He would love knowing he was making you feel good and would ask you for a lot of feedback, often taking your cues to find your G-spot or bring you to orgasm with his mouth. 

Notable examples from our fics:

First time having sex with Jungkook (imagined with Young-soon, he wins her a prize at the funfair on their first date and later punches a mugger when she is being attacked. This leads to her fucking him silly)

How they would ask you / their girlfriend for a blowjob (imagined with Young-soon, he loves hearing that she enjoys sucking him, having had an unhealthy relationship in the past where his ex used this against him)

Jungkook helps you move apartment (imagined with Young-soon, he helps with her moving and mentions how he takes instructions on finding her Gspot)

Can we work out together more often? (imagined with Young-soon, he enjoys working out with her, playfully teasing his strength)


End file.
